Belochka
by Esper Sorrow
Summary: Elles voulaient rester ensemble pour toujours, mais qui les écoute ? Quand ils décident qu'elles doivent changer, elles ne peuvent pas lutter. Voilà pourquoi elles doivent se séparer. (shôjo-ai)


J'ai mis très longtemps avant de poster cet OS, parce que je n'arrivais pas à le finir. Je n'étais jamais satisfaite de la tournure de phrase, et surtout du titre, que je trouvais trop long et pompeux, et je ne suis toujours pas satisfaite, mais j'ai enfin trouvé un titre approprié : _Belochka_, "écureuil" en russe, de la chanson éponyme de t.A.T.u. Or, qui mieux que t.A.T.u pour parler de ce que j'ai voulu traiter ici ?  
Egalement, j'ai été très inspirée par le manga _All We Need Is Love_, et j'aurais adoré utiliser le couple nymphomane/asexuelle, malheureusement déjà pris (Shuninta-sensei a été plus rapide que moi, snif), donc j'ai du me rabattre sur une idée de fatalité extérieure. (C'est bien dommage, je rêvais de caser le "_Elle est adorable... Et moi, monstrueuse..."_) Néanmoins j'ai pu réécrire une scène qui me tenait très à cœur, et qui m'avait fait pleurer des torrents de larmes dans le manga x'D

J'espère que vous aimerez lire cet OS autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire ^^

**Disclaimer** : les **personnages** et **l'univers** appartiennent à **LEVEL-5 INC**. L'**image** de couverture appartient à **Amano Shuninta**.  
**Influences/Inspirations :** _All We Need Is Love_ de **Amano Shuninta** et _Belochka _de **t.A.T.u**.

* * *

-o-

Vingt-quatre heures, c'est long mais aussi terriblement court. Les grains du sablier se sont écoulé bien trop vite entre nos doigts. Eux, ils se fichent de savoir ce qu'il arrive, ils se contentent de s'égrainer. Moi, j'aurais voulu tous les retenir, leur crier d'arrêter, pour qu'ils me laissent plus longtemps dans tes bras.  
Mais ils sont comme tous les autres, ils ne nous n'écoutent pas.

-o-

J'étais si heureuse de te voir. Comme à chaque fois que tu passais la porte de la maison, l'air s'allégeait, et tout le mobilier redevenait familier, comme si la demeure avait attendu ta venue autant que moi. Elle n'aurait jamais été complète sans toi ici, tu étais la pièce manquante s'imbriquant au puzzle. Sans toi, cette maison me paraissait trop grande et aliénante, incomplète, vide. Il n'est pas difficile de comprendre combien trois ans m'avaient habituée à ta présence.

Pourtant, ce matin-là, quand je t'ai serrée dans mes bras, ton étreinte était plus hésitante, comme aux premiers jours de notre relation. Tu semblais fatiguée, et avais le yeux un peu rouges comme après une nuit passée à sangloter. Mais tu ne pleurerais pas sans m'en faire part, je le sais.  
Encore une fois, j'avais tout prévu pour que nous passions une journée parfaite. Je me disais que nous aurions pu bavarder, regarder un film que j'avais emprunté, passer du temps ensemble. Et tandis que je te parlais, tu acquiesçais doucement, comme si ton esprit s'était envolé ailleurs.

« Akane t'ai-je appelée en me retournant, Tu es sûre que tout va bien ?  
\- Oui, Midori, je vais bien... » as-tu répondu évasivement.

Evidemment, je n'étais absolument pas convaincue. Ma petite-amie pensait pouvoir me cacher son trouble, mais je n'étais pas dupe. Je voulais simplement attendre que tu te décides à m'en parler, pour ne pas te brusquer.

-o-

Pendant le film, tu t'es pelotonnée contre moi, calant ta tête dans le creux de mon épaule, mais tes mains restaient sur tes genoux. Je t'ai attirée à moi pour combler le mince espace entre nos deux corps, et tu as paru triste. J'ai détourné la tête de l'écran pour te regarder. Et comme à chaque fois, tu étais belle et mon cœur se gonflait de bonheur de te sentir à mes côtés, le son de ton cœur résonnant contre mes côtes telle une berceuse. Tes yeux étaient figés sur la télévision, mais tu ne semblais pas la voir. Tu étais à nouveau à mille lieux de notre contact, de notre bulle, de moi, et je voyais bien dans tes yeux bruns la douceur habituelle à présent teintée d'un reflet triste. Et soudain l'assiette devant moi que tu avais cuisinée si gentiment, si savoureuse, n'avait plus aucun goût tant ma gorge se serrait de te voir ainsi. Tu étais si proche, mais si lointaine, j'avais l'impression que ta présence contre moi n'était qu'une illusion, que tu pouvais disparaître à tout moment, toi si triste me faisait peur.

A la fin du film dont je ne me rappelle même plus l'histoire, tu as voulu te lever pour éteindre, et le froid que j'ai ressenti lorsque tu t'es éloignée de moi m'a glacée jusqu'aux os. Je t'ai retenue par la main, et je tremblais, parce que tu tremblais aussi. Je t'ai regardée et à nouveau tes yeux tristes, hésitants et peinés m'ont frappée en plein cœur. Alors que je t'avais lâchée et que tu partais dans le couloir, je me suis levée d'un bond et t'ai rattrapée. Je t'ai saisie un peu trop brusquement par les épaules, tu t'es arrêtée devant la commode, et j'ai demandé, d'une voix beaucoup trop inquiète :

« Akane, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Tu as détourné le regard et t'es mordu la lèvre.

« Akane, s'il te plaît, ne me cache rien. Je t'aime, tu sais, alors dis-moi pourquoi tu es si triste... »

Tu m'as regardée, et tes yeux chocolat brillaient de larmes. J'ai senti mon cœur se serrer dans ma poitrine.

« Akane, je t'en supplie, parle-moi. »

Tu as ouvert la bouche comme pour parler, mais aucun son n'a franchi tes lèvres. J'ai voulu te prendre les mains, et mes doigts ont effleuré quelque chose de froid à ton annulaire. Inconsciemment, j'ai relâché tes mains. Je me suis sentie vidée, quand tu as finalement levé la gauche pour me montrer cette bague. Elle était belle, finement ciselée, de petites pierres brillaient discrètement, mais il faisait soudain étrangement froid. Je me suis entendu murmurer : « Qu'est-ce que c'est... ? »

Tu as baissé les yeux avant de finalement chuchoter, après un sanglot étranglé :

« Je suis fiancée à Shindou. »

Au début je n'ai pas compris tes mots. Ils avaient résonné à mes oreilles, mais ne formaient aucun sens. Puis, une éternité plus tard, ils m'ont percutée avec violence. J'ai chancelé. Tu m'as rattrapée, mais le contact de ta bague sur ma peau me brûlait, trop froid, alors je me suis dégagée. Tes yeux se sont davantage emplis de larmes quand d'une voix qui tremblait, j'ai simplement lâché : « Pourquoi ? »  
Pourquoi, en effet ?

Tu as fermé les yeux et t'es mordu la lèvre avant de répondre dans un filet de voix :  
« Mes parents ont estimé qu'il était temps pour moi de trouver un époux, de fonder une famille... de préférence avec un homme, de bonne situation. Eux et ceux de Shindou se connaissent depuis longtemps, tout est allé très vite... »

J'ai voulu protester. Ca ne pouvait pas être aussi simple. Ca ne pouvait pas se passer ainsi, pas simplement sur un contrat de vos familles mutuelles. Pas parce que c'était dans l'ordre des choses, pas parce que lui, convenait, et pas moi.  
Je t'ai adressé un regard d'incompréhension, de désespoir, et tu as serré les poings.

« Je leur ai dit que je ne voulais pas. Je leur ai dit que je t'aimais, que je ne l'aimais pas, que je voulais rester avec toi. Ils m'ont giflée. Ils m'ont dit qu'il était temps que je grandisse, que je prenne mes responsabilités, que je veille sur eux. Que Shindou était le meilleur parti qui soit, que je ne connaissais pas ma chance, que je n'avais pas le choix... »

Tu m'as fixée bien en face, et je n'avais jamais vu personne d'aussi triste.  
« Ils ne comprennent rien, mais ce sont mes parents... Ils veulent le meilleur pour moi, Midori...  
\- Tu aurais pu désobéir ; t'ai-je coupée. Tu aurais pu tout laisser tomber et rester avec moi.

Je me montrais égoïste, je le savais, mais que tu suives tes parents et pas moi... Que tu quittes notre petit monde, que tu me laisses seule parce que c'était leur souhait, je ne pouvais pas...

\- Je compte donc si peu pour toi ? ai-je repris, sachant pertinemment que je te blessais.

Tu as vacillé, mais tenu bon. Tes yeux étaient pleins de larmes qui ne coulaient pas.

\- Midori... Midori... Je t'aime, je t'aime tellement... as-tu murmuré, et c'était la première fois que ces mots prenaient une telle signification. Ca faisait mal.  
\- Alors reste avec moi ; ai-je chuchoté d'une voix étranglée en m'accrochant à toi. Reste avec moi, Akane, ne pars pas...  
\- Je suis désolée ; as-tu répondu, et jamais mots n'avaient sonné aussi tristes. Midori, je suis désolée... »

Tu sais, je suis censée être la fille forte, qui parle avant de penser, qui ne pleure jamais. Mais avec toi, ça n'a jamais été le cas.  
Je t'ai entendu étouffer des sanglots, avant de me rendre compte que c'était moi qui pleurais. Accrochée à toi comme à une bouée de sauvetage, mes larmes ont imbibé ta chemise, j'ai lentement glissé à tes pieds, te serrant contre moi, parce que tu allais disparaître, t'en aller pour de bon. Tu tremblais, agitée de soubresauts, mais tu ne pleurais pas. Tu avais déjà pleuré, en apprenant que la fatalité allait t'emporter loin de moi, alors tu restais là, à me regarder sombrer, comme toi avant moi, tes mains autour de mes épaules, et tes excuses se confondaient dans mes sanglots. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon.

-o-

Cette nuit-là, j'ai essayé de ne pas penser que c'était la dernière fois que le lit me paraissait fait pour deux. Que tu en partagerais un avec un autre que moi d'ici quelques jours, tandis que je serai seule dans le mien.

Le contact de ta bague sur ma peau me blessait, alors tu l'as posée sur la table de chevet. Mais ça n'allait pas non plus. J'avais l'impression qu'elle me regardait, m'empêchait d'imprimer la marque de ta peau sur la mienne, l'empreinte de ton corps contre le mien, me rappelait les chiffres de l'écran cathodique du réveil qui défilaient trop vite, m'éloignaient peu à peu de toi. C'est pour combler cette distance que j'ai rangé ton anneau dans le tiroir, et que je me suis efforcé d'oublier que c'était la dernière fois que je sentais tes lèvres se poser sur les miennes, tes doigts se glisser dans mes cheveux roux, ta peau effleurer la mienne en une caresse douce et brûlante, électrisante, ton cœur et le mien battre en harmonie, en un rythme d'adieu composé à deux, et ce sentiment doux-amer emplir mon être quand tu me murmurais tes derniers « je t'aime ».

-o-

Le lendemain matin, j'ai fait semblant de dormir quand tu m'as embrassé le front. J'ai fait semblant de ne pas sentir une larme s'écraser sur ma peau quand tu as reculé. J'ai fait semblant de ne pas entendre la porte se refermer en claquant doucement. J'ai fait semblant de ne pas percevoir le froid soudain me mordre de toutes parts. J'ai fait semblant de ne pas voir que le lit était devenu trop grand pour moi. J'ai fait semblant de ne pas savoir qu'en me levant tu ne serais pas là, tu ne seras plus là, tu n'étais plus là. J'ai fait semblant une heure durant de ne pas remarquer que même sans être là, ta bague me brûlait plus fort que jamais.

Je ne sais pas comment j'ai marché jusqu'à la cuisine désormais étrangère. Je n'avais envie de rien, mais j'ai ouvert le placard, peut-être pour attraper une tasse et me faire un café, je ne sais pas. Quand je me suis tournée vers la table, j'ai vu ta lettre. Une simple feuille arrachée à ton carnet, celui que tu emmenais partout avec toi, tu avais essayé de ne pas trembler en traçant ces mots : « _Merci pour tout, Midori. Prends soin de toi. Akane. »  
_J'ai serré le papier dans mon poing, mais je n'étais pas en colère. Je le serrais tendrement, affectueusement, comme si ç'avait été ta main.

Un objet mauve a attiré mon attention. C'était un bol, trônant sur le bord de l'évier, ton bol, celui dans lequel tu avais l'habitude de manger au petit matin à côté de son frère jumeau, orange, le mien. J'ai pensé qu'ils devaient être tristes, séparés l'un de l'autre par la porte du placard, alors j'ai attrapé ton bol pour le ranger sur l'étagère. Mais quand mes doigts l'ont effleuré, il s'est dérobé à mon emprise, et je n'ai rien pu faire d'autre que le regarder choir au sol où il s'est éparpillé en dizaines de morceaux.  
C'était stupide, mais j'ai pleuré. Sans retenue, sans honte, juste de la peine et de la douleur, j'ai pleuré sur ton bol qui devait finir brisé, laissant le mien à présent privé de frère, j'ai pleuré pour lui et pour moi, pour eux et pour nous.

-o-

Cela fait cinq ans.

En cinq ans, tu es devenue adulte, comme ils le voulaient.  
En cinq ans, j'ai grandi.  
J'ai eu beau essayer de recoller les morceaux, mes larmes empêchaient à chaque fois la colle de sécher. Mais rassure-toi, mon bol n'est plus seul sur l'étagère, il a été rejoint par un autre, un bleu, et mon lit paraît moins grand, l'air moins froid, la maison moins vide.  
Je ne suis pas allée à ton mariage, et tu me m'as pas invitée. Mais je suis sûre que tu étais magnifique et rayonnante, tout comme Shindou. Je ne lui en veux pas, tu sais, on ne peut pas lui reprocher d'espérer t'aimer.

Vois-tu, je ne t'ai pas oubliée.  
A l'époque, je voulais m'enfuir avec toi sans laisser de traces. Aujourd'hui, les traces de ton passage dans mon cœur restent indélébiles, et c'est tant mieux. Sans toi, je n'aurais jamais grandi.  
A l'époque, je pensais qu'être nous était une malédiction, parce que celles que nous étions ne leur convenaient pas, ne leur auraient jamais convenu. Mais grâce à toi j'ai compris que ce n'était pas à moi de changer, parce que je ne le pourrai jamais. Et parce que je n'en ai pas besoin. Même si selon eux je ne suis pas adulte ; je suis heureuse d'être moi et c'est grâce à toi.

Je ne t'oublierai jamais.

Merci pour tout, Akane.

* * *

_And... And maybe I should be a little squirrel?  
And... And maybe you should be a little hare?  
And what if we ran away and left no traces?  
We'll take off our disguise  
And become grown-ups, but...  
It's hard to be a girl when you're a boy  
It's hard to be a boy when you're a girl  
_

Une petite **review** ?


End file.
